The Ryder
by The mysterious lone wolf
Summary: I wake up in a strange place with my two desert eagles and some ammo. I find out I am in middle earth, I annoy some dwarfs into letting me come on an adventure and shoot some orcs with my guns. Honestly screw being serious, drama, and the whole entire freaking plot. This is my plot now, meaning guns, rap music, pissing of dragons and orcs, then banging with the cute elves.


A tall, beautiful, strong eighteen year old female comes walking down the high school hallways, her names Myra. She has long raven black straight hair, bright blue eyes and tan skin. Shes kinda a bitch.

The teen goes up to a smaller male, she knocks him onto the ground yelling at him for lunch money. A teacher comes, makes her let the man go, and this is where Ryder Jones comes in.

Ryder is her middle name, but she prefers to be called that, her actual name is Haley. She's probably the biggest tomboy you will ever meet, in fact when she first went to the high school almost everybody thought she was a male. Until she took of her jacket that is.

She's in love with sports, pranking, video games, fighting, and anything to do with being hilarious or pissing off somebody for fun. Shes the exact opposite of serious and is usually found in a principals office or hiding from teachers at school, when she is not at school shes either hunting in the woods, exploring the woods, playing sports, or fighting men who think they can beat her because of her gender.

She has tan skin with many bruises on her legs from falling off trees, dirty blonde shoulder length messy yet not ugly hair and dark brown eyes. She's a sarcastic, loud, strong, brave, feminist tomboy who is usually a total bastard. But she will fight for what she believes is right, which is usually why she gets into trouble.

So as the teacher walks away from Myra, the eighteen year old female aka Ryder, lets out a small laugh with a couple friends.

" Are you laughing at me? " Asks Myra, while looking pissed.

Everybody mumbles a no but Ryder,

" Actually, seeing that you were the one making a fool of yourself and I was laughing the only logical part means that yes, dimwit, I was laughing at you. " Grins Ryder.

As Myra gives Ryder a dark stare Ryder laughs,

" Why don't you do something about it other than just staring at me? "

That gives Ryder a hard shove to a locker, as Ryder is about to give the woman a punch to the side her friend Ashley comes up to her saying

" You cant do it or else you will get another detention. The teachers already hate us remember? "

" Not even a punch? " Sighs Ryder,

" Unless you want detention? " Asks Ashley,

Ryder looks at Myra again, seeing her grin thinking Ryder cant take her, Ryder shrugs " Its worth it "

Then she steps back, gets a running start, jumps up and grabs Myra around the neck tackling her to the floor.

" Suck it. " Grins Ryder, then a teacher comes up leading her to the principals office and the female sighs " It was still worth it, but damn it. "

XxooooOOOooooxX

Two hours later,

" I need to get out of here, " Complains the now extremely bored eighteen year old female.

She gets up, opens the window and looks down,

" Its a far jump, I hope I can make it. " Then she climbs onto the window, and jumps down. Clearly way to stupid to realize that she has bones.

XxooooOOOooooxX

I wake up, lying down against a tree, where the hell is my leather jacket, oh wait I'm wearing it... I check my inside pockets of my leather jacket and find my iPod, headphones, my two desert eagles and the ammo. Man those teachers are extremely dumb to not notice I bring weapons to school.

Where the heck am I? It looks so nice and peaceful. I hate it. But I do like those woods, this place reminds me of something. I finally relise that there are a lot of short men, wait a minute... I'm short, as usual.

" Your finally awake, " Smiles a white bearded man,

" What the fuck bitch, " I practically yell, very alarmed,

" Where the hell am I, no wait, who are you? Wait no what the heck is going on? " I yell, pretty scared to waking up with men all around me,

" I think you are gonna go all taken on me, from the movie taken. "

I then pull out a gun and point it to his face, getting up from the tree and kicking him where it hurts, he falls to the ground and I run. I find two more of the short rapist men from taken, one is blonde and the other is with a bow. I walk up to them with a straight face and using both my guns to point at their face.

" Put the weapon down " I demand.

They laugh, " What is that? " They ask, pointing to my gun.

" Let me show you, " I grin, shooting at the blonde ones foot.

I then yell " Put the weapons down " while Blondie falls to the ground. The brunette one goes right to his side, " What did you do? "

I shoot again at the ground, " The weapons not down. " I yell again, panicking.

Another one of the shorter taken rapist guys comes up to me with a sword,

" Oh you did not just grab that sword. " I grin, while putting the guns into my bra, " Lets go psycho " I grin, then run up to him dodging his sword attacks, while getting out a dagger from his boot, I put him up to a tree and stab my dagger right threw a part of his shirt, to not get him put keep him stuck to the tree. A couple more short people come up and I quickly hold my gun up to the mans face,

" I wont kill if you let me go and I get some answers. " I say, for once being serious.

The small mini taken people put down the weapons and say

" We were not trying to hurt you, we saw you lying down next to a tree looking hurt and we tried to help. " One of them reasons.

" Oh... fuck, sorry for shooting one of your, friends then. " I awkwardly smile, taking the dagger from the other mans shirt and giving it to him, while he gives me a awesome yet creepy death stare.

" Well then, I feel awkward, but I still want answers... " I say after a long time of silence.

**A/N**

**Was it good? Was it bad? I'm sorry if there is any grammar mistakes, I did not have much time to check it, anyways I don't know if this was good or not and I don't know weather to continue, so please leave a review telling me what you think!**


End file.
